EL JOKER EN KIBOUGAMINE
by leon5122
Summary: ¿que pasaría si el joker interactuara con el universo de danganronpa? cualquier revisión y critica es bienvenida todos los derechos reservados para los creadores
1. El joker en Kibougamine

EL JOKER EN KIBOUGAMINE.

Makoto Naegi había sido admitido en la mejor academia de Japón y era un honor para él, pero al entrar que era inconsciente y al interior de la academia descubrió el resto de sus compañeros.

Poco después de conocerse todos, un aviso que indica que tiene que ir al gimnasio.

Llegando ahí se encontraron con monokuma un oso bicolor blanco y negro el cual dijo que: "podría pasar el resto de sus vidas en la academia".

Los alumnos aterrados no podían creerlo, pero monokuma continuó hablando: "si quieres salir de aquí tienes que escribir en otras palabras, matar a alguien dentro de este lugar, pero no tener que ser descubiertos".

(Los que ya saben que solo escribieron lo suficiente y que no lo hicieron, ¡INVESTIGUEN! No les daré todo en la boquita). (Por cierto la verdadera historia comienza en el capítulo 5 del primer juego, para que se ubiquen).

 **Para ponernos en el contexto de ahora nos centraremos en un día después del juicio final, donde se descubrió que Óogami se suicidó.**

 **POV MAKOTO.**

No me puedo creer que haya perdido muchos y no sé porque estoy tranquilo, que se haya quejado por nosotros, por Kirigiri, Togami, Fukawa, Asahina, Hagakure, y por mí por eso estoy seguro que encontraremos la salida y volveremos a nuestro mundo tranquilo, estoy seguro, de todas maneras mi único talento es el optimismo, ¿no?

Creo que ahora solo hoy fue un mal día.

 _Estaba en su cuarto así que durmió esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día._

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Desperté como siempre y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me esperaba el resto del grupo y todos juntos decidimos investigar el último piso.

En ese piso no había mucho que rescatar, incluía un invernadero con una extraña planta gigante, un dojo que por su lado tenía cerebros y flores, una sala de biología que por eso no podía abrir, también tenía 3 salones de clase pero en uno de ellos parecía haber tenido una matanza, había sangre seca por todos lados, cuerpos trazados con tiza y también marcas en las paredes de cortes y además las sillas estaban todas desordenadas.

Togami estaba en el salón y dijo que ahí creía que había pasado "el suceso más grotesco y más horripilante de la historia de la humanidad", la verdad está en esa sala me daba náuseas.

 _Más tarde en la cocina_

Todos informamos que hemos encontrado y hemos ido a nuestras habitaciones. Parece que tendremos paz por un momento.

Decidir pasar el tiempo libre con Kirigiri al fin y acabo es que ella ha ayudado a resolver estos asesinatos, hablamos un poco pero me dije algo muy importante.

Kirigiri: ¿Sabes algo ?, creo que este es un punto y aparte del plan de la mente maestra.

Naegi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kirigiri: Quedan muy pocos y la lista de sospechosos disminuye, por que es más fácil teorizar en caso de que ocurra otro asesinato, y creo que ese es el estilo del que está detrás de esto.

Naegi: Entones ¿Qué quieresmos hacer?

Kirigiri: Esperar solo eso nos queda por hacer.

Esperar, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Después de separarme de Kirigiri fui a mi habitación a dormir directamente sin esperar el inicio del período nocturno.

 _3 días después_

Pasaron 3 días desde que vimos un monokuma por última vez. Me desperté y fui a la cocina allí me esperaba el resto.

Kirigiri: Tenemos esperando. Naegi tenemos que discutir algo.

Togami: No hemos visto un monokuma en 3 días, yo diría que es muy sospechoso, estoy tramando algo grande.

Pero que estará tramando-. Dijo asahina. No lo sé, pero hay que estar alerta, puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Respondió Togami.

Porque monokuma se ha desaparecido, siempre está molestando pero esto es muy raro.

 _2 semanas después._

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que vimos un monokuma por última vez, pero es un alivio al menos ese oso no molestado, además de estar en el tiempo estrecho, lazos más fuertes que el resto del grupo.

Me desperté como siempre al esperar el anuncio de monokuma pero algo paso. Cuando el anuncio estaba a la mitad se interrumpió y solo hubo estática, unos segundos después de una imagen.

La imagen que aparecía era alguien atado a una silla con una bolsa que tapaba la cabeza y en el fondo había muchas pantallas que iluminaban la habitación.

Me quede en shock que estaba pasando, ¿mataron a alguien? Pero el video continuo, la cámara se acercó a la bolsa y se quitó y al mismo tiempo estaba la cara de Junko Enoshima. Como era posible que el mar ella era la muerte, esto es imposible. La cámara se alejó y la pude ver sentada y atada.

En eso Junko comenzó a hablar. "Mi nombre es Junko Enoshima, soy la estudiante súper modelo definitiva, yo encerré mis compañeros en la academia kibougamine para que se mataran entre sí y demostrar que la desesperación es superior a la esperanza, también soy conocida como la desesperación definitiva" ella nerviosamente.

"Pero el juego ha cambiado, por eso les pido cordialmente que se presente el gimnasio en este momento, para un anuncio especial sobre el futuro del juego". - dijo Junko nerviosamente.

No puedo creerlo, de verdad ¿esto está pasando ?, no tengo otra opción y voy al gimnasio, no sé lo que pasara pero en todo, pero no había nada.

Hagakure: e ¿amigos? ¿Alguien más por este anuncio raro?

Así que tú también lo viste-. Le dije a hagakure. Todos lo vimos-. Me dijo asahina.

Fukawa: es muy probable que mar uno de sus tontos incentivos-. Dijo ella nerviosamente. No creo que esto sea haya hecho por voluntad-. Dijo Kirigiri. ¿A qué te refieres? Le respondeí yo.

Kirigiri: un alumno que estaba lo que decía y que al inicio tenía la cara tapada además de parecer que estaba leyendo algo que le indicaron. Dijo pensante. Entonces que debemos esperar-. Dije yo.

Togami: Solo hay que esperar a su anuncio de próximo incentivo-. Respondiéndome.

Cuando Togami dijo eso. Las luces se dieron por 10 segundos.

Esos 10 segundos fueron eternos y no queríamos que la luz se encendiera, sabíamos que cuando eso pasaba la desesperación se nos iba a presentar otra vez, pero prefiero la desesperación a esto. Y cuando la luz se encendió.

Junko Enoshima estaba colgada en un lugar incrustado en su pecho y su cara no parecía la que recuerdo. El maquillado de blanco toda la cara y su boca tenía sangre pero tenía la cortada de ambos cachetes formando una siniestra sonrisa. Y con ella como una lluvia varios naipes.

Eso explicaba la ausencia.


	2. Cambio de juego

CAMBIO DE JUEGO

Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?, tiene que serlo porque todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora solo sería un sueño, no, no es un sueño, es una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar ya.

Todos vimos el cadáver de Enoshima Junko y todos estuvimos en shock hasta Kirigiri, nunca creí verla así.

Hagakure: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.- Grito.

Asahina: ¿Que está pasando?- Dijo ella asustada.

Fukawa: ¿Co-como es esto posible?- Dijo ella gritando y asustada.

Yo, Kirigiri y Togami no dijimos nada, pero sabíamos que estábamos asustados.

Asahina: ¿Ahora tenemos que descubrir quien mato a Enoshima o qué?.-Dijo histérica.

Sin mencionar que ella es muy probablemente la mente que nos metió aquí.-Dijo fukawa nerviosamente.

Kirigiri: No creo que fuese ninguno de nosotros.- Dijo pensativamente.

¿Cómo podrías saberlo? –Le pregunte yo.

Todos estábamos aquí en el gimnasio cuando las luces se apagaron, y el cadáver vino de arriba.- Me respondió.

Además miren lo que cayó con ella.- agrego Kirigiri.

Todos lo revisamos y Kirigiri tenía razón, había varias cartas alrededor del cadáver.

Las cartas decían "El joker" acompañadas de imágenes de bufones.

Hagakure: ¿Qué demonios? todas las cartas dicen lo mismo.

Además todas cayeron con el cadáver como una lluvia.-Agrego Togami.

¿Pero porque estas cartas?- Dijo Kirigiri. Y aún más importante ¿quién lo hizo? y ¿porque la mato?, además si ella es la mente maestra. ¿Porque murió?- Agrego ella.

¡ES PORQUE ERA ABURRIDA!

Todos oímos esa voz que provenía de la puerta del gimnasio, detrás de nosotros.

¡YO SOLO LA HIZE SONREIR!

Volteamos y lo vimos

(Aquí es la parte donde ven al joker y se supone que debo describirlo, pero me da flojera y además ya saben cómo se ve, es el joker de heath ledger)

¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Dijo Togami seriamente

¿Qué?, ¿acaso no saben leer?- le respondió el hombre con un tono sarcástico.

Cuando dijo eso vi las cartas y dije. "te llamas el joker ¿no?".

¡BINGO! Tenemos un ganador.- Respondió el joker.

Así ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- Dijo asahina con un tono miedoso.

No se ¡SOLO VINE A DIVERTIRME SIENDO SU DIRECTOR SUSTITUTO!- Respondió el joker felizmente.

¿A qué te refieres?- Le respondí yo

Como podrán ver la anterior directora sufrió un desafortunado incidente que la incapacitara para realizar sus funciones.- Dijo el joker sarcásticamente.

Así que yo seré su director que los guiara por esta academia a partir de ahora.- Agrego.

Y ¿Qué planeas hacer con nosotros?- Dijo fukawa.

Esa es una excelente pregunta, así que les explicare la situación.- Dijo sádicamente el joker.

¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! Ya no tienen que matarse para salir de aquí.-Dijo el joker

¡EN SERIO!- Dijo felizmente asahina.

¡MALAS NOTICIAS! No los dejare salir de aquí a menos que completen mis pruebas.- Dijo el joker.

Y ¿cuáles son tus pruebas?- Dijo Hagakure nerviosamente.

Soy generoso así que su primera prueba será… ¡MUTILAR EL CADAVER DE ENOSHIMA JUNKO!- Dijo felizmente.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Todos dijimos esas palabras excepto que Kirigiri.

¡NUNCA HAREMOS ESO!- Dijo Asahina decidida.

OOOHH pero no tienen elección.- Le respondió el joker.

Tiene que mutilar el cadáver para encontrar el control que desactiva mis bombas.- Dijo el joker sádicamente.

¿Bombas?- pregunto Togami.

Ups olvide decirles.- Dijo el joker en tono de broma. Puse en todos este lugar bombas, que harán ¡KABOOM! Si no las desactivan, y puse el control en alguna parte del cadáver.- Dijo el joker sádicamente.

Y por ende si quieren seguir con sus patéticas vidas tendrán que hacerlo.- Agrego el joker finalmente.

Luego el joker arrojo una sierra a un lado de nosotros, por cierto tienen una hora, el cronometro esta ahí.- dijo señalando un reloj analógico que contaba de 60 para abajo.

 _60 MINUTOS PARA LA EXPLOSION._

¡Buena suerte!- dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

¡ALTO!- grito Kirigiri y el joker se detuvo.

¿Qué quieres?- Dijo el joker irritado

Tenemos muchas preguntas sin respuesta.- Dijo Kirigiri molesta.

Si sobreviven responderé algunas.- Dijo el joker y después se fue del gimnasio.

¡AHORA QUE HACEMOS!- Dijo Hagakure asustado.

Parece que no tenemos opción, el reloj está contando así que tendremos que descuartizarla.- Dijo togami intentando parecer serio pero se veía asustado.

¿Pero quién lo hará?- Dijo Fukawa nerviosa.

Yo.- Dije. No tenemos otra opción, pero necesitare su ayuda.- Agregue.

No quiero hacerlo pero debo, sino no podremos salir de aquí y además necesitamos respuestas, también es explotar o esto.

 _50 MINUTOS RESTANTES._

Tome la sierra corte la cuerda que la colgaba y comencé, primero partí sus brazos izquierdo y derecho, al hacer esto la sangre me salpico y Fukawa se desmayó, no reaccionamos por ella, porque ya sabias que haría eso.

Luego después partí los brazos por la mitad y se los di al resto del grupo para que buscaran. Todos queríamos vomitar, pero no podíamos parar teníamos que encontrar el control, mis ropas estaban ensangrentadas, pero continúe.

Partí las piernas izquierda y derecha del cadáver y como los brazos los partí a la mitad.

Kirigiri fue la primera en terminar su parte del brazo y no encontró nada, y luego agarro una parte de pierna y comenzó a revisar, pero es la primera vez que la veo con una expresión diferente a la seria, era como asustado y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

 _30 MINUTOS RESTANTES._

El resto fue terminando sin éxito alguno sus brazos pero en sus piernas.

¡Chicos lo encontré!- Dijo Hagakure y nos mostró un botón.

Esa es la parte de un control genio.- dijo Togami, aun con esto no permite las tonterías de Hagakure.

Significa que son partes de un control.- respondió Kirigiri.

Supongo que tenemos que cortar el torso.- Dije seriamente, y comencé a hacerlo.

Abrí su torso y podía ver todos los órganos del interior, estábamos asqueados pero comenzamos a examinar

 _10 MINUTOS RESTANTES._

No encontramos nada y se nos acaba el tiempo y no sabíamos dónde buscar examinamos todo el cadáver y nada, estábamos sentados alrededor del cadáver.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

¿Y si están dentro de los órganos internos?- Dije y todos me vieron sorprendidos, excepto Fukawa que seguía desmayada.

No perdemos nada con intentarlo.- Dijo Togami

Y comenzamos a arrancar los órganos y verlos por dentro solo quedaban 2 minutos pero en los pulmones encontramos un botón y la base de un control, eran dos botones uno tenía imagen del guasón y otro solo era verde.

No teníamos tiempo teníamos y pusimos en la base el botón con la cara del guasón y…

El reloj se detuvo cuando quedaban 0:32 segundo. Y pasaron unos segundos antes que.

AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH.-Rio fuertemente el joker cuando estaba en la podio del gimnasio.

¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- Pregunto Hagakure.

No nos fijemos en esos detalles.- Le respondió el joker. ¡FELICIDADES! Mutilaron su primer cadáver, ¿Cómo se sienten?.- Pregunto.

No podíamos hablar todos teníamos las ropas bañadas de sangre y estábamos en shock, excepto Fukawa que estaba inconsciente.

MUY BIEN.- Dijo muy alegremente. Recuerdo que tenían preguntas así que láncenlas.- Agrego el joker.

Cuando dijo eso Kirigiri recupero la compostura y pregunto.-¿Por qué es el cadáver de Junko?

Es muy fácil ella era la mente maestra que asesino a su hermana.- Respondió.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos.

Una tal Mukuro Ikusaba se hacía pasar por ella y está a un ataque de traición la mato. Y por eso ella seguía viva hasta ahora.- Dijo el joker.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.- Pregunto Kirigiri.

La verdad tampoco lo sé.- Respondió el Joker.

Yo estaba durmiendo en una celda hasta que desperté en una sala con muchas pantallas y ahí vi a Junko, le dije que no me interesaba lo que ella hacía, así que no me molesto ni yo a ella.- Agrego el Joker.

Y vi todos los asesinatos, como se traicionaban era muy divertido, pero me canse de ver el partido y decidí entrar a jugar, y aquí estamos.- Dijo finalmente el Joker.

Todos nos quedamos callado.

Bueno si no tienen más que agregar yo me voy, más vale que se quieran porque la próxima vez, talvez no salgan vivos, es un consejo.- Dijo el Joker mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Por qué eres así? ¿Cómo te volviste así?.- Pregunto por última vez Kirigiri antes de que el Joker saliera.

Este se detuvo y le respondió "Solo tuve un mal día" y luego de decir eso el joker se fue.

No sabía que acababa de pasar pero algo es seguro, el juego había cambiado.

Todos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones sin decir nada.

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 **ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO. Y SI TIENEN OTRAS LOCAS IDEAS PARA CROSSOVERS COMENTENLAS.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AGREGAR ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE EDICION.**


	3. Toxina

TOXINA.

A la mañana siguiente desde que mutilamos el cadáver, todavía siento el miedo, aun siento la sangre salpicada en mí, este nuevo director es más sádico que el anterior, sino nos obliga a matarnos, entonces ¿qué quiere él?, ¿Qué le pasa en su cabeza?

Me desperté en mi habitación y fui a la cafetería, no habíamos ido allí desde que mutilamos el cadáver, y todos estábamos ahí, pero nadie decía nada, era como si estuviéramos en un funeral.

¿Y que planean hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí lamentándonos de nosotros mismos?- Dijo Togami. Eso es patético.- Agrego.

¿Y qué planeas que hagamos?- Dijo Asahina enojada.

Hay que recopilar la información que tenemos hasta ahora del nuevo director.- Respondió Togami.

No tenemos nada del Joker.- Le respondí.

Aunque Togami tiene un punto.- Dijo Kirigiri. No podemos pasar nos toda la vida lamentándonos, lo único que nos queda es esperar a ese sádico diga lo que quiere.- Agrego.

Kirigiri tenía razón debíamos de continuar y no intimidarnos.

Después de eso nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Después de un tiempo en mi habitación me di cuenta que tenía tiempo libre, así que decidir buscar a Kirigiri por la escuela, pero no la encontré en ningún lado hasta que fui al último piso y la encontré en la sala de biología.

Hola Kirigiri.- Dije.

Oh hola Naegi.- Ella me respondió.

¿Qué es lo que encontraste?- le pregunte.

Parece que el joker ha abierto todas las salas de la escuela, excepto el segundo piso de los dormitorios.- Me respondió.

¿En serio? ¿Y que hay aquí?- Pregunte sorprendido.

Parece que este lugar es utilizado como morgue para nuestros amigos, aunque algo curioso es que faltan partes pequeñas de carne de nuestros amigos.-volvió a responder.

Me sorprende que puedas ver cadáveres sin ningún problema.- Le Dije.

…- no me respondió.

¿Por cierto a que vienes conmigo?- Dijo Kirigiri preguntándome.

¿Yo?, quería ver si querías pasar un rato.- Le respondí.

Claro me hace falta no pensar en esto un poco, ¿Vamos a la cafetería?- Dijo en el mismo tono de siempre.

Yo asentí y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

(Ben aquí se supone que debía hacer que Naegi y Kirigiri se volvieran más cercanos en los tiempos libres, pero nel esto es el joker en kibougamine, no una historia de amor, solo imaginen que se volvieron más cercanos, no es difícil de imaginar)

Después de hablar con Kirigiri me fui a mi habitación y dormí, sin esperar el anuncio Monokuma.

….

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte porque cuando empecé a despertarme lentamente me di cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos con barras de metal y también estaba cubierto mi rostro con una bolsa negra.

Inmediatamente empecé a entrar en pánico y moverme para descubrir que era inútil.

También me di cuenta que estaba amordazado.

Espere, tenía miedo, ¿Qué está pasando?, es ¿obra de joker?

Pasaron un par de minutos y después oí una voz que era del culpable.

¡LISTO YA ESTAMOS LISTO PARA LA COMIDA!-Dijo alegremente el joker.

Después de eso me quitaron la bolsa y vi una gran mesa con velas, vasos de vidrio y bandejas de plata cubiertas con un domo de plata del tamaño del plato, había 6 en total

Al mirar a los lados me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba atrapado, a mi derecha estaba, Kirigiri, Asahina, Hagakure. Y a mí derecha estaban Togami y Fukawa.

Y todos estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Enfrente de mi estaba el joker con su maligna sonrisa.

Seguro se están preguntando ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo con tono sarcástico.

Bueno al parecer creo que me pase con la última prueba en niveles de brutalidad.-Añadió.

Así que he decidido darles una comida especial.-Dijo, y acto seguido levanto todos los platos y en ellos, había un filete de carne con algunas lechugas, algunos platos tenían diferentes frutas, pero el platillo principal era el filete.

Lugo el joker pulso un botón que nos liberó las manos pero nos ató el pecho y a cada uno le quito la mordaza. Cuando pudimos hablar.

¿Cuál es el truco?- Dije preguntándole furioso.

¿Truco? Nada más porque soy su director ¿no tengo derecho a consentirlos?- Respondió el joker.

Nadie coma la comida.- Ordeno Togami.

Estoy segura que esta envenenada o algo así.- Agrego asahina.

¿Creen que voy a matarlos por envenenamiento?- Dijo mientras servía aguan en los vasos.

JOJOJOJO.- Rio elegantemente. Si los quisiera matar ya estarían muertos.- Respondió elegantemente. Y al momento mostro lo que escondía su saco.

Era una pistola más bien un revolver, ahí me di cuenta que él nos mataría sin dudarlo.

Muy bien ya aclarado ese punto, es ¡HORA DE DISFRUTAR LA COMIDA!- Dijo el joker, ordenándonos.

Todos comenzaron a comer el filete y a beber un poco del agua que nos dio. En realidad sabía muy bien el filete, era delicioso.

¿Y? ¿les está gustando?, pregunto el joker cuando todos estábamos a la mitad del plato.

De hecho es delicioso.- Dijo Asahina. ¿De que esta hecho?- agrego.

En realidad Kirigiri lo sabe.- Respondió el joker.

¿Eh?- Respondió Kirigiri.- yo no sé de qué está hecho.- Agrego.

O sí que lo sabes, solo piensa de donde faltaba carne.- Dijo el joker.

Al oír esto Kirigiri se paralizo y dejo caer los cubiertos.

Kirigiri, ¿estás bien? Le pregunte. De repente ella tomo una cara de sorpresa, pánico y horror al mismo tiempo.

Parece que ella ya lo sabe y está en shock por la respuesta, así que se los voy a decir.- Dijo el joker.

HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHA.- Se rio estrepitosamente. ¡NO PUDO CREER QUE SE ESTEN COMIENDO A SUS AMIGOS!

Hagakure escupió la comida y dijo, ¿A qué te refieres?

Lo que escuchaste mi querido amigo- Respondió el joker.

Naegi, me pregunto, ¿sabías que la? carne de Maizono es la más suave de todas.- Dijo el Joker.

En ese momento no podía procesar lo que dijo, ¿De verdad me comí una parte de Maizono?

En ese momento Hagakure sin previo aviso se desmayó.

Todos nos empezamos a sentir cansados y adormilados. ¿Que…. Nos… hiciste?– pregunto togami con la fuerza que le quedaba.

UPS creo que olvide mencionarlo, ¡LOS VASOS TIENEN UNA DROGA MUY ESPECIAL¡- confeso el joker. Y CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR SU PEQUEÑO VIAJE MENTAL.-dijo e inmediatamente se empezó a reír descontroladamente.

NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SE DIERAN CUENTA, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH- rio el joker mientras nos empezábamos a dormir todos.

Cuando desperté estaba afuera, era un día soleado, me preguntaba que pasaba, cuando vi a todos mis compañeros, estaban teniendo clase de educación física, nos veíamos felices, nos veíamos con esperanza y ahí estaba yo solo me veía no podía interactuar con los demás me bloqueaba una especie de pared, cuando en eso el cielo comenzó a nublarse y cayó una pesadilla.

Del cielo empezaron a caer vidrios rotos y cuando lo vieron todos entraron adentro, afortunadamente nadie de mi clase salió herido, hasta que note que junko tenía un pequeño fragmento incrustado en el pie, se lo saco rápidamente y parecía estar bien, mientras veía la lluvia con horror, pero en una esquina vi algo camine lo más cerca que la pared me permitía cuando vi al joker sonriendo con un paraguas en manos.

De repente la pared se empezó a distorsionar y me atrapo y entre en ella y del otro lado veía un pasillo, empecé a caminar lentamente cuando note que algo se acercaba, cuando lo sentí corrí más rápido y cuando la sensación amento, corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Mientras corría, vía a maizano, parada en enfrente del pasillo, corro hacia ella pero desaparece y continuo mientras mi cabeza sonó la voz de maizono ¿Por qué no me protegiste?, y esa voz siguió repitiendo lo mismo cada vez más fuerte ¡PORQUE NO ME PROTEGISTE!

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO- me repetía a mí mismo llorando. Hasta que vi una salida y corrí los más rápido hacia ella la atravesé y vi un mundo destruido, con cielo rojo. Y una voz en mi cabeza dijo. "Este es el mundo que te espera"

 _ **(para mejor experiencia poner: Marilyn Manson - The Beautiful People)**_

Cerré los ojos y la escena cambio estaba en un auto mientras escuchaba una música y a la izquierdo empezar a ver una batalla, varios soldados muriendo peleando contra hombres con caras de monokumas era una matanza. Estaba horrorizado.

El auto empezó a acelerar y entramos a un túnel lleno de cadáveres colgados, en eso descubrí que eran todos mis compañeros, era horrible cuando salimos del túnel.

Vi a un monokuma gigante destruyendo. Todo, la desesperación era inquietante.

En eso el conductor sin rostro me dio un arma cargada.

Yo sabía que tenía que hacer, esto es demasiado para mí, quería que esto era mentira una pesadilla a la cual quiero despertar.

No sabía cómo despertar así que puse el arma contra mi cabeza y….

 _ **(Aquí ya puedes quitar la música)**_

Desperté en mi habitación, no sabía que había pasado y no quería saberlo.

Pero creo que superamos otra prueba del joker, una más sádica que otras.

Fui a la cafetería por si acaso y en ella encontré a Kirigiri, callada como siempre bebiendo un café, me senté junto a ella.

¿Estás bien?- dije e inmediatamente me abrazo al instante. Nos…. engañó a todos- Dijo Kirigiri a punto de llorar.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y ella estaba llorando en mi hombro, cuando la mire era bonita no lo niego, pero vi su cara, quería decirme algo.

Puedes decirme lo que quieras Kirigiri.- Le dije y comenzó a contarme.

 **Antes de terminar el capítulo quisiera pedirles algo:**

 **Pueden darme sugerencias de otros crossovers**

 **Pueden ayudarme a mejorar la escritura**

 **Y pueden decirme en que fallo para mejorar.**

 **Gracias por leer los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. La verdad

UN MAL DIA

Kirigiri comenzó a explicarme todo lo que sucedió mientras no estaba.

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA POV KIRIGIRI.**

Desperté 1 hora después de ingerir la toxina del joker, fue una pesadilla horrible estaba mi padre y solo recordarlo me da mucho dolor. Estaba en el mismo lugar que recuerdo.

¡VAYA¡ parece que fuiste la primera en despertar- Escuche al Joker.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunte.

Esa fue mi famosa toxina del miedo- Respondió el joker. Cualquiera que la ingiera va a enfrentar sus peores miedos. ¿Tú que viste?

Eso no importa lo importante es que me respondas mis dudas.- Le dije.

¡CLARO! Solo tengo que advertirte, las respuestas pueden no gustarte.- Respondió el joker con una sonrisa siniestra.

Tu estuviste con Junko así que ¿Cómo consiguió los videos del primer motivo?- Pregunte

Esos videos son 100% reales- me respondió

Estaba sorprendida, ¿de verdad esos videos si son reales?

Ella me había explico su plan desde el inicio, su plan original era hacer este coliseo académico para demostrarle al mundo lo que era la desesperación, si la máxima esperanza era hundida en desesperación el mundo se habría acabado. Bueno más de lo que ya está.- Explico el Joker.

¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte preocupada de la respuesta.

¿No lo sabían? Hay claro que tonto soy les habían robado todos sus recuerdos. El mundo está hecho mierda y de ahí saco los videos del primer motivo. La desesperación se apodero del mundo mientras estaba aquí.

¿RECUERDOS ROBADOS?¿ESTAR AQUÍ?- le grite, era la primera vez que alzaba la voz.

Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh de comienzas a desesperar, te lo dije las respuestas no podrían gustarte- Dijo el joker.

Veraz en realidad ustedes ya se conocían. Y lo irónico de esto es que pasaron un año escolar completo conociéndose y viviendo aquí, y luego se mataron como ganado.-dijo y empezó a carcajearse descontroladamente.

No es posible, ¿de verdad? Paso todo esto y perdimos nuestras memorias y no lo sabíamos. Mi padre era el director de esta escuela ¿Qué le paso?- pregunte con el poco coraje que me quedaba.

¿Sabías porque me gustan las navajas?- Dijo, le dije que no con la cabeza.

Las navajas te permiten saborear la adrenalina de la muerte y en los momentos finales de nuestra vida, mostramos nuestro verdadero ser. Así que técnicamente conocía a tu padre más de lo que tú lo hiciste, ¿Quieres que te diga cómo era en realidad?- explico el joker.

Acto seguido pulso un botón y nos liberó a todos solo yo estaba consiente.

Te veré a ti y a tus amigos en la prueba final. Dijo mientras se iba.

Dejándome sola con los demás inconscientes.

 **PRESENTE POV NAEGI.**

Así que esa es la verdad- Le dije.

Cargue al resto hasta sus dormitorios y luego vine aquí.- Dijo Kirigiri.

La abrase fuertemente solo quería consolarla y decirle que todo va estar bien, pero nada iba a estar bien.

¡HAY PERO QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR!- escuchamos esas palabras provenientes del televisor.

Del televisor apareció el joker. ¿Sabían que un día tuve una novia?- Dijo.

Instantáneamente nos separamos apenados.

Como sea ya estoy aburrido y talvez los deje ir, pero antes tendrán que pasar mi última prueba.- Dijo.

¿Ultimo desafío? ¿Dejarnos libres? Tenía que ser una mentira, todavía no nos recuperamos de lo que no hizo y ¿ahora quiere otra prueba?, este tipo realmente esta demente.

Cuando todos despierten los quiero en el gimnasio de inmediato. Joker fuera.- Dijo la televisión y se apagó.

Cuando terminamos de escuchar su anuncio vi a Kirigiri a los ojos y ambos sabíamos que hacer.

Teníamos que hacerle caso a ese payaso y superar la última prueba.

Esperamos a los demás y les contamos la historia de Kirigiri, uno a uno mientras venían, ninguno le creyó al payaso y pensamos que nos estaba mintiendo.

Cuando todos estuvimos en la sala e informados de los descubrimientos de Kirigiri, fuimos a el gimnasio. En espera de la prueba final.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **LAMENTO EL EPISODIO CORTO PERO LOS TENIA QUE PONER EN CONTEXTO DE CARA A EL FINAL QUE SERA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN DARME SUGERENCIAS PARA FUTURAS HISTORIAS Y AYUDARME A MEJORAR.**

 **LOS VERE EN EL EPISODIO FINAL.**


End file.
